


Warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling, KAWAII-DESU, M/M, Not yet anyways, fluff for miles, found out, like theirs none, smut what smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko and Kagami get together and the senpai's find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Alright.” Riko set down her gym bag as she promptly gave the short schedule to the exhausted basketball players. “I’m going to make this quick so everyone can be well rested on the ride over to the tournament tomorrow. There are ten rooms available, so everyone is pairing up for rooms. Except me, of course. The bus leaves tomorrow at ten on the dot, and continental breakfast serves from six o’clock on-ward. Remember to drink lots of water, eat breakfast and rest well tonight.” She paused, then looked towards Kagami. “And you, no more all-nighters, okay? Just go to sleep and don’t brute overnight like an idiot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Kagami scratched the back of his neck sheeply as every restrained chuckles. Riko smiled and looked towards the group.

 

“When you’ve found your roomie, see me for your room-cards.” Riko finished then the team broke amongst themselves. Kuroko stood quietly in the corner.

 

“Oi, do you wanna room?” Kagami asked Kuroko, who just nodded without emotion.

 

“Sure.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Kuroko and kagami were unpacking slightly, just grabbing pyjamas and toiletries from their black and red coloured duffle bags. Kagami found the air a little thicker than usual, so he got up and opened a window. Kuroko eyed him from his futon on the floor. “It’s cold outside.” Kuroko commented, “we wouldn’t want to get sick. You should reclose it.”

 

Kagami raised an offending eye and sighed. “Whatever.” He closed the window with a huff and walked to his duffle bag, grabbed his pj’s and begun to change. Kuroko adverted his eyes and did the same in the corner. It wasn’t like Kuroko had never seen Kagami undressed, but just never in a hotel; and the venue was throwing him off.

 

Kagami wasn’t having any better of a time. Just as he turned to fetch his shirt from the opened bag on the ground, his gaze fixated on Kuroko’s exposed legs. He restrained a nose-bleed as he grabbed his shirt and threw it on quickly.

 

"I, uh..." Kagami started, not use to his hesitative sound of his voice. He was always a straight-forward person; disregarded all hesitation when speaking his mind when he was making his way in America. What the hell was happening to him now? "I'm going to bed. It's a long day tomorrow." Kagami finished, then swiftly cleared his futon off and laid underneath the thick, winterized, comforters.

 

"Okay, good idea." Kuroko spoke softly, like he always did, but Kagami caught something off of his shadow's tone but disregarded his hunch.

 

Ten minutes after that, Kuroko shut off the lights and went to bed in the futon not only three feet away from Kagami's.

 

: : :

 

Kagami was asleep, more or less, when he first started the noises. They came softly, barely scratching the consciousness of the redhead's sleep as he dreamt silently.

 

Then came the wails.

 

Kagami shot up, then got extremely dizzy from the rush as he turned towards Kuroko. Kagami's heart almost stopped. The bluenette was practically screaming in pain, his face contorted in some awful pain. "Kuroko? Wake up?!" Kagami shook him, but Kuroko wouldn't wake up. "Kuroko wake the fuck up!!" No response, and Kagami was panicking. Kagami's scooted over to Kuroko and slapped him hard across his sweat-soaked skin. Kuroko woke up as the last wail died on his lips.

 

"Ka-Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko's eyes were wide with fear, Kagami didn't know what of.

 

"Yeah," Kagami started, completly startled of this side of Kuroko, "are you okay...?"

 

"Y-Yes." Kuroko regained composure, and tucked himself back into bed--his back to Kagami. "I apologize for waking you." His shaky, emotionless voice rose in the dark room as Kagami returned to his futon.

 

"Don't worry about it. Get some sleep." Kagami said reassuringly, and Kuroko calmed down completly.

 

"Goodnight."

 

"'Night." Kagami said, then tried to go to bed but he physically couldn't shut his eyes, or take them away from Kuroko. That whole fiasco frightened him more than he'll admit, and he was truly worried about the blunette. So he just sat in the dark room, eyes practically unblinking has he observed silver lined baby blue hair.

 

"Are you alright, Kuroko? What was that about?" Kagami spoke up, after he gained courage.

 

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko spoke, causing Kagami to flinch in fear he was caught.

 

"Y-Yeah...?"

 

Kuroko turned over as he spoke. "I'm going to tell you something, and I wish it doesn't affect our friendship.

 

Kagami wasn't completely listening to the blunette, to entranced of how fair Kuroko is. "Kagami-kun pay attention." Kagami looked away embarrassedly.

 

"Sorry." Kagami hid under the covers. "It's just really hot in here, I can't pay attention." Kuroko sighed and got up.

 

"I'll open the window then." Kuroko opened the glass window then returned to his futon.

 

"Are you sure? I thought you found it cold?" Kagami mumbled and looked to Kuroko, who was shaking like a leaf--Kagami wasn't to sure if it was the temperature or not. "Kuroko! Here, I'll shut the window."

 

"N-N-No I-I'm okay." Kuroko spoke shakily. Kagami stopped and thought about the situation. He was to warm, and Kuroko was to cold and scared--even if he didn't admit it.

 

"I've got an idea, c'mere." Kagami said, opening a space underneath the blankets beside him.

 

"... Kagami-kun this is no time for jokes, I have got something to tell you. "

 

"I'm serious, your cold and I'm warm. Just come here so we can get to sleep after you tell me what you want." Kagami said swiftly, it'll be easy to make sure Kuroko is okay if he's right beside him. Kuroko nodded his head and brought his pillow over beside Kagami, then wriggled under the covers.

 

Kagami was so warm, Kuroko clung to him and nuzzled against his chest. "..."

 

"Is this okay, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko backed away, then was halted when Kagami wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

"Y-Yeah. What did you want to tell me?" Kagami said, resting his chin on top of Kuroko's head to hide his blush.

 

"I'm in love with you."

 

"What?!"

 

Kuroko hid in Kagami's chest. "I understand you are male, and truthfully I'm not homosexual but I have concluded that I am romantically and sexually attracted to you."

 

The room was silent.

 

"Kagami-ku--"

 

"I like you too..." Kagami whispered, and as Kuroko tried to wriggle out of his grip to see his face Kagami held him in place.

 

"... What do we do now, then?" Kuroko gently pushed his way up to see Kagami's face, who was blushing furiously. Kagami bit his lip.

 

"I guess date?" Kagami closed his eyes and nuzzled into Kuroko's neck. "Wow. I'd never dream in a thousand years you would return my feelings..." Kuroko smiled and held Kagami's head in his arms.

 

"Me neither. And I agree, dating would be a nice step to take."

 

The room was silent, then Kuroko shimmied down the bed and resumed his spot in Kagami's arms. There was a pause, a happy pause.

 

"I was thinking about this for a while," Kuroko started,"why don't we call eachother by our fist names now. I see no issue, and it would share a closeness on the court and show our romantic attraction."

 

"S-sure." Kagami tightened his grip protectively and they both fell into blissful sleep

 

:::

 

"Where are they?!" Riko fumed, as she paced outside the bus. "I told them to be outside, right, Izuki?!"

 

"Yes ma'am!" Izuki blurted, as Riko gave an onimous aura.

 

"Teppei, Izuki and I will be back. Let's go beat up those slackers!!" Riko marched into the hotel again, and the boys followed in fear.

 

They reached Kuroko and Kagami's room, where the coach and friends busted in. "KAGAMI AND KURKO WHA--"

 

The room was silent.

 

"I told you, as cute as a couple." Izuki spoke up, still in shock.

 

Kagami and Kuroko were still in the same futon, both of them shirtless from the heat they shared together. They didn't want to leave another so in different times one of them just lost an article of clothing--Kuroko is only wearing boxers, which is evident since they lost the futon comforter an hour prior in their sleep. Legs intertwined and limbs lost between each other.

 

The room was silent.

 

"W-What should we do...?" Hyuuga spoke up, obviously shaken of this new plot twist, just as Kuroko's eyes fluttered open. Riko didn't want to embarrass or shame them so she pushed everyone into the closet.

 

"Taiga... It's time to wake up." Kuroko gently pushed Kagami's arm off of his waist and kissed the redhead awake, all over his face and neck.

 

"TAIGA????" The four in the closet thought at the same time.

 

"Ugh... I don't wanna. Let's go back to bed, Tetsuya." Kagami mumbled, like this was routine for them. He wrapped his arm around Kuroko's waist and hoisted him back under the covers.

 

"TESTUYA????"

 

"Taiga, please I think we're late." Kuroko spoke, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

Kagami rolled over and opened one eye. "I'll get up if you give me a goodmorning kiss." Kuroko sighed.

 

"I already gave you one. Ten, to be exact. I'm getting up." Kuroko got up and dodged Kagami's grabby hands.

 

"Tetsuya." Kagami whined, then got up with a small pout on his face. Kuroko smiled softly and put on his pants and shirt, followed with deorderant. Kagami did the same.

 

"Why didn't they tell us?" Riko asked, they others looked at her in the dark closet. Aren't we trustful senpais?"

 

The other four were also down with confusion and hurt to why they didn't trust them.

 

Five minutes later, the couple were dressed and heading out of the room when Kuroko stopped them. "Taiga?"

 

"Yeah?" Kagami turned around and looked at Kuroko's poker face, but he could see in the blunette's mannerisms his boyfriend was upset. "What is it." Kagami squatted down awkwardly to be face level with the short one.

 

"How are we supposed to tell the senpai's? And the others? What if they don't accept it--us. What if they don't accept us, Taiga?" Kuroko reached forward and took Kagami's face in his hands. "Will you leave me?"

 

"Never." Kagami said, and wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist. "We'll change schools, if we have to. I love our senpais, but if they don't except us I can't respect them. I will never leave you, Tetsuya" Kuroko smiled and they inched towards eachother's faces until they were kissing. It was a nice kiss. Most people say when you kiss the person you love there's supposed to be sparks, or something. But not this kiss, it lasted a lot longer than feeble and explosive 'sparks'. It felt like home, comfort and pure, steady love. Love that will last a lot longer than a 'spark'.

 

They separated and smiled, hands intertwined as they left the room. The senpais... Came out of the closet. >,>

 

"Wow." Teppei said. "They're so cute together!"

 

"Cute as a couple." Izuki repeated.

 

"Well, we have to respect their relationship, right guys?" Riko smiled, then headed down to the bus.

 

: : :

 

“We were there.” Riko spoke up, and spoke frank.

 

“You were WHERE?” Kagami yelled, his face turning crimson.

 

“Calm down, Taiga.” Kuroko held the redhead’s hand and he calmed down gradually. “Okay, so you heard our conversation. Do any of you have any objections?” Kuroko spoke poker faced.

 

“Of course not, Izuki and I already knew Kagami had a thing for you, after all of that jealousy he had with Aomine-kun.” Riko spoke up and Izuki grinned.

 

“It was fairly certain that you two are,” Izuki raised a pair out of his bag and smirked, “that you two are a perfect pair.”

 

Everyone cringed on the bus, congratulated the shadow/light duo and everything went well in the world. As the bus drove continued, Kuroko took out his cell phone and nudged Kagami on the elbow. “Do you mind if we take a couple picture to memorate our getting-together?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, here you have the longest arms out of the two of us. Wait, no. Riko-san, could you take our couple picture for us?” Kuroko looked over to coach, who nodded and smiled brightly.

 

“Okay.” She took the phone and aimed it at the new couple. “Okay, get ready. Kagami? What are you doing get your head in the game!! This is a very important picture so get you head out of the clouds!!”

 

“Yes coach…” Kagami turned to Kuroko, who gave a small smile.

 

“Okay, let’s do this quickly everyone is staring.” Kuroko leaned upwards and Kagami met his lips halfway, and Riko took the photo. Everybody on the bus whooped. “Here ya go!”

 

“Thank you.” Kuroko said and looked at the photo, they looked very good together. He went to his messaging box.

 

“What are you doing?” Kagami asked, and Kuroko smirked smally.

 

“Sending it to some friends.”

 

**Annoying blonde: No!! Kuroko-chi!!!! ;~; why did you do this to me?I LOVE YOU S...**

**Been there done that : Tetsu, I didn’t know u swung that way, I mean if you had boo…**

**Tsun-Tsun : Don’t send me such photos, Kuroko. But, congrats if you need any lub...**

**Batshit cray cray : Tetsuya, I thought we agreed you’d marry me? What happened to th…**

**Attack on Snacks : Kuro-chin~ That’s gr8! Tell Kaga-chin Muro-chin says congrats, do y...**


End file.
